I want you
by Lizdacious
Summary: An AlexMarissa fanfic. One shot. Please R&R.


Marissa sat on her bed staring at the clock, it was only 8:00, and she wanted so badly to hang out with someone all day, but no one was around. Everyone seemed to have something to do. Ryan was with Lindsay, Seth was drawing his comic book things, and Summer was occupied with Zach.

Marissa pondered about inviting Alex over, but they hung out like everyday of the week. It seemed as though Marissa could only think about Alex. Alex was a huge thing in her life now. And she thought about her constantly, her mind running with the thought of Alex. Marissa gave up, she wanted to see Alex, who cares if she just adds on another day seeing her? Does anyone really keep count?

Marissa got off her bed, and headed out the door, and climbed into her car. She drove pretty fast on the road, and she had no idea why. She wasn't in some sort of rush... she just seemed to want Alex badly.

Marissa thought it over again, the last time she felt like want someone like this... it was Ryan. Does that mean she never had feelings for Ryan? Or that she was actually possibly in love with Alex? Marissa erased the thought from her head, she didn't want to think that she was or might be bisexual. Sure it was alright to her, but not alright to most of society. They discriminate the people who are different. Is it so wrong to like the same sex?

You fall in love with someone because of their personality, because of who they are, not because of what they are. Marissa lost her trance of thought, when she heard a car beeping their horn at her. And she realized she was going 15MPH on the freeway. She slapped her head for being stupid, and getting into deep thought while on the road. She quickly sped up to 65MPH, and soon was again rushing to see Alex.

She finally reached the bar at which Alex worked. She walked in slowly, watching her feet take step by step, until she got to the counter. She lifted her head from staring at her feet only to meet Alex's eyes. Alex finally started to talk, "So what brings you here on a saturday night?"

Marissa thought about her question for a moment, and responded, "I was bored at home, and everyone seemed busy today except... you."

"Well, really, I am busy. I'm here working at the bar," Alex smiled, and pulled out a cup. And filled it up with a black fizzing content.

"You might be working, but I can talk to you while you work... plus you told me you get off at 8:45 on saturdays. So we can hang after," Marissa stated and began speaking again, "And just out of curiosity, what's that?" She asked pointing at the cup.

"Drink it, and find out," Alex said walking over to a customer.

Marissa picked the cup up gently, and drank from it. Sure enough it was soda. Coca-cola. Marissa placed it back down. She felt weird drinking soda at a bar. Most people have alcoholic beverages at bars. But why did Alex give Marissa soda?

She was going to ask for Alex to add alcohol to the Coke, but she stopped herself, she didn't want Alex to think of her in the wrong way. Debating to herself about soda and alcohol. Alex returned back to her now. "So you were saying something about going to do something after I get off work?" Alex asked Marissa in a calm, gentle voice.

"Yeah, let's go do something fun and exciting," Marissa said smiling. She grabbed her coke, and sipped some more of it. And she glanced at the clock again. Only 8:20. She'd have to wait 25 minutes to hang out with Alex, but who cared? As long she was with her, she was happy.

"Sure," Alex said giving her a warm smile. Alex walked out of the bar for a second to sit next to Marissa. Marissa looked over at Alex, and smiled at her. "So what exactly what were you think of doing?"

Marissa knew exactly what she wanted to do with Alex, she just didn't know how to bring herself to tell Alex. Marissa opened her mouth to say it, but Alex stood abruptly, seeing the costumer pester her to get him another tequila. Marissa now sat there fiddling with her coke.

It seemed for like hours watching Alex run back and forth. She felt ignored, even though she knew Alex was just doing her job, not intentionally ignoring her. Marissa looked at the clock again... only 8:37, and she felt like hours passed. Marissa looked at Alex, and watched her intensely, watching her every movement. Before long, she noticed that Alex had a tough appearance, but was delicate in the way she moved. Marissa sipped her coke.

Finally Alex walked over to Marissa. "Wow, it sure has been busy here," Alex said with a huge smile on her face. Marissa didn't know why she was smiling, she was working, what's fun about working?

"Yep it has," Marissa said finally replying.

"I'm gonna take off now, I don't care if I get off early," Alex said walking over to grab her jacket. "So what do you want to do?"

Marissa replied, "Can we just chill at your house?" Really knowing what she intended to do.

"But, I thought you wanted to do something fun and exciting," Alex said putting her jacket on.

"I thought about it, and I think it'd be better just to head back to your house."

"Okay, sure," Alex said.

Marissa followed Alex out the door. "You know, we could take my car?" Marissa suggested.

"How about you take yours, and I'll take mine to my house?"

Marissa nodded, and gave an ok, and headed over to her car. She really didn't want to be away from Alex. She wanted to be with her 24/7. She hated the thought of not being with her for one second.

After 10 minutes or so, they arrived at Alex's place. Marissa climbed out of her car, and greeted Alex, and just followed her once again. Once in Alex's room, Alex sat on her bed, and laid down out of exhaustion.

Marissa came over, sitting next to her. Marissa's hand was about an inch away from Alex's, and Marissa moved it closer until her hand touched Alex's hand. She held it firmly, and Alex looked up from where she was laying, "Marissa?" Was all Alex said.

Marissa smiled calmly, as Alex sat up. The tension was high, and Marissa wanted Alex now. Alex looked into Marissa's eyes. "Do you want this?" She asked.

Marissa nodded. Alex leaned forward, and their lips touched. Marissa felt a jolt run through her. She felt excited, and happy. Marissa leaned over, so Alex fell back on the bed, and Marissa was on top of her. Alex pulled away for a second. "Marissa... why?" She wondered, although she didn't specify, Marissa understood.

"I want you really bad, and I just don't know why. There's nothing wrong with being bisexual..." Marissa responded looking away now.

"No there isn't," Alex said, touching Marissa's face softly. "To be honest, I want you badly too. I just didn't know how you'd react."

Marissa looked at Alex again, and moved forward to her face again. Alex leaned up and kissed Marissa's neck gentle, and Marissa felt a tingle run through her. She loved the way Alex touched her. Alex switched so that Marissa was underneath her. Slowly but firm, Alex lifted Marissa's shirt. Alex kissed Marissa's stomach, and Marissa giggled as a reaction. Alex looked up at her beautiful Marissa, and kissed her once again on the lips, but this time more passionate.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Marissa awoke next to Alex, naked. Her arm ontop of Alex's stomach, Marissa held the sheets upto her breasts as she sat up in Alex's bed. She looked over at her in wonder, and smiled greatly. She finally had thing she desired for so long, and now she only desired it more. Marissa deep in thought didn't hear Alex wake up, so when she touched her slight, Marissa jumped. Alex laughed slightly.

Marissa looked over at her and smiled back. Alex sat up, and kissed Marissa as a good morning kiss. And then Marissa knew that Alex would be the only one she would ever want.

**Please review this.**


End file.
